


Challenge Accepted

by honestmischief



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flying Pig, FrostIron Bingo 2019, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Loki finds Captain America annoying, M/M, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: Anthony said that he would have dinner with Loki when pigs fly. That could be arranged.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443076
Comments: 29
Kudos: 244





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalamanderInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk/gifts).



> I needed about 1,000 words to reach a nice number for camp nano, Sal suggested that Loki should take "when pigs fly" literally, and somehow this happened. 
> 
> Frostiron Bingo Square B5: Statement

Loki had not intended to like Anthony Stark. The Iron Man was supposed to be an enemy, but instead, the god of mischief found him incredibly intriguing. Anthony was intelligent, cunning, brave, and much more fascinating than the rest of his Avengers teammates. Loki honestly didn’t understand why Anthony spent so much time with them, he was much more interesting and should have sought out better company. 

One Friday afternoon, Loki was feeling particularly in the mood for mischief. Covering Central Park in gallons of mint chocolate ice cream sounded like a good idea to him. Loki enjoyed causing inconvenient chaos for the Avengers and the citizens of New York City regularly. It was always fun to see Captain America’s irritating glares and Loki also enjoyed annoying Thor.

However, Loki’s favorite part of fighting the Avengers was getting to talk to Anthony. It was clear that Anthony found Loki’s mischief amusing. He had even said so on multiple occasions. Sadly, Loki’s schemes were sometimes “too dangerous and could cause people to get hurt,” so Anthony worked with the Avengers to stop Loki. It was really unfortunate.

Loki used his seidr to make mint chocolate chip ice cream fall from the sky and watched everyone react as he wore a mischievous grin. People were running as fast as they could to leave the park while others frantically opened their umbrellas and covered their heads to avoid getting hit. Some children were trying to catch ice cream with their tongues. The grass and paths in the park were covered with the light green ice cream within minutes. It was absolutely chaotic, and Loki  _ loved it.  _

It did not take long for the Avengers to arrive. Iron Man and Thor were the first to arrive due to their ability to fly. 

“Loki, this is madness!” Thor exclaimed. 

“It’s just a bit of fun,” Loki responded with a shrug. He could have done much worse. 

“I admit it’s funny, but people are starting to slip in the ice cream. I think it’s time to put it to an end before someone breaks a leg, Reindeer Games,” Anthony said. Loki never fully understood the nickname. Loki once asked him about it and he said that it was from a Christmas show, but Loki never watched it. 

The rest of the Avengers arrived a few minutes later with Captain America’s glare on cue. Loki still didn’t understand how these people could be around a face like that all of the time. The Captain looked like he smelled a bowel movement from a bilgesnipe. 

“Let’s get everyone out of here until Loki decides to shut it down,” the Captain said. 

Loki took the opportunity to use his seidr to shift himself into Captain America’s appearance and repeat what he said in a mocking tone. It only earned a laugh from Anthony, but he was the only one Loki cared about.

Once Loki changed back, the Avengers made their way to the citizens who were attempting to escape. The only one who remained was Anthony. 

Anthony lifted his faceplate before asking, “What are all of these pranks really about, Loki?” 

“That is a difficult question to answer, Anthony,” Loki told him. 

“I have time,” Anthony replied. 

“Time is always limited. How about we continue this conversation over dinner?” Loki suggested. 

Anthony laughed, and it only slightly felt like a stab to the chest. “Did you just  _ ask me out? _ ” 

“I suppose so.”

“I’ll have dinner with you when pigs fly, Loki,” Anthony said, and then proceeded to lower his faceplate and fly away. 

Loki’s need for mischief was satisfied. With a wave of his hand, all of the ice cream disappeared, except for what was stuck to Captain America’s suit and shield. Loki was sure that he would have a nice time trying to wash it off. 

_ When pigs fly?  _ That shouldn’t be too hard to do. Challenge accepted.

See, Loki had been living in Midgard for a while. He quickly became familiar with their strange phrases. But if Loki could create a flying pig, Anthony would have to have dinner with him, so Loki was going to take his statement literally. He may never find an opportunity like this again. 

As Loki worked on his spells, he wondered what type of food Anthony would like to eat. Maybe he liked spicy food, or maybe he preferred something sweeter. During Loki’s time living in Midgard, he found that he liked Italian food the best. He hoped to visit Italy one day and try their magnificent cuisine from the source. However, Loki would eat whatever Anthony wanted for their dinner as long as he got to share the meal with him. 

It only took a few hours for Loki to create a miniature pig with wings. Of course it wasn’t a  _ living  _ pig. He wasn’t cruel enough to experiment on an actual animal. It was artificially made from his seidr. He made sure to make the small pig green as a personal touch. That way, Anthony would be sure that it was from him. 

When evening arrived, Loki used his seidr to bring both himself and the flying pig to the balcony outside of Anthony’s penthouse in the tower. He released the pig into the air, allowing it to flap its wings and fly. Because Loki had some manners, he knocked on the window. Anthony arrived a few moments later, his eyes widening when he saw the flying pig. 

“JARVIS, what am I looking at?” Anthony asked his AI after opening the door to the balcony. 

“It is a green miniature flying pig, Sir,” JARVIS responded. 

Anthony let out a burst of laughter that sounded delightful to Loki’s ears. Loki loved the sound of Anthony’s laughter. It was one of the main reasons why he tried to make his mischief humorous for him. Loki had a feeling that Anthony did not laugh enough every day. 

"It looks like something from Angry Birds," Anthony said with an amused expression. Loki did not know what that meant.

“I can make a reservation for 7:00,” Loki told Anthony. “What type of food do you like?” 

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious about this.”

“Yes. I wish to court you, if you will allow it,” Loki said honestly. 

Anthony was a fascinating person and Loki would enjoy spending more time with him. Loki really wanted them to have a nice dinner together, and then hopefully more dinners and outings.

“Honestly, I’m impressed that you actually brought me a flying pig.” 

“I don’t take commitment lightly,” Loki told him. 

“I see that,” Anthony smirked. “Do you like Italian?” 

Loki loved Italian, but he loved the opportunity to spend a night with Anthony even more. 


End file.
